Silent
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Adiknya adalah makhluk paling tak bisa diam di alam semesta, bahkan dalam tidurnya. Namun kini ia diam, sediam suara putaran galaksi di angkasa. Mereka bersuara, tapi tak ada yang mendengar. Taufan bersuara, tapi tak boleh ada yang mendengar./A Quiet Place AU


Silent

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Monsta!

Warn: Typos, banyak kata tak sesuai KBBI/EYD, Elemental Sibling!, Death chara, a lil bit gore, dialog less.

A Quiet Place AU

* * *

Kaki telanjangnya terasa begitu lelah. 1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam, ia tak tahu pasti berapa waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk berjalan dalam keheningan. Halilintar menyukai hening dan sepi lebih dari apapun, namun kini semua itu hanya membuatnya gila dan hilang akal. Ia tak lagi menyukai diam, ia ingin lantang, ia ingin berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Ia ingin, sangat amat sangat ingin. Tapi tak bisa, tak boleh.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan adikknya masih berjalan di balik punggungnya. Taufan masih terdiam-harus terdiam- berjalan dengan tenang. Detak jantungnya nyaris tak Halilintar dengar, dan ia benci hal ini. Taufan menundukan kepalanya tak ingin berkontak dengan Halilintar. Tubuhnya yang semakin kecil dan kurus terlihat begitu ringan dan rapuh. Dan, segala di sekitar adiknya terasa begitu sepi, dingin, gelap. Ia diam, diam, diam, dan Halilintar mulai gila.

Suara adiknya yang bertahun-tahun lalu ia caci memekakan telinga dan membuat gila nyatanya benar. Namun kali ini dalam konsep yang berbeda. Adiknya adalah makhluk paling tak bisa diam di alam semesta, bahkan dalam tidurnya. Namun kini ia diam, sediam suara putaran galaksi di angkasa. Mereka bersuara, tapi tak ada yang mendengar. Taufan bersuara, tapi tak boleh ada yang mendengar.

Suara terakhir Taufan di telinga Halilintar adalah keputusasaan. Seminggu, dua minggu, 1 bulan, 4 bulan larangan suara dari para pemimpin. Tak boleh ada yang bersuara hingga makhluk itu meninggalkan bumi. Makhluk sialan yang membunuh bermilyar populasi hanya karena sebuah suara. Kedua orang tua mereka bersikap sok pahlawan. Mengorbankan nyawa dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam diam dan kematian. Orang tua payah, sialan! Ia benci segalanya, segala hal sial di dunia yang sialan.

Halilintar tak tahu bagaimana makhluk itu tiba di bumi, dahulu segalanya baik-baik saja. Di minggu cerah, segalanya berubah. Makhluk berlendir berkaki dan menjijikan itu mencabiki manusia-manusia tanpa cela. Mereka yang berteriak, mereka yang menangis, mereka yang merintih. Hanya yang diam yang bertahan.

Puja Tuhan, karena diam adalah sahabat Halilintar dan teman untuk Gempa. Tapi musuh untuk Taufan. Ia mulai frustasi dengan segala hal sepi di sekitarnya. Ia beberapa kali mencoba bersuara. Dan Halilintar akan memukul tengkuknya hingga ia pingsan dan diam. 4 bulan sudah cukup dan Taufan menjadi tak waras. Di tengah hening makan malam mereka. Taufan yang bermata merah dengan kulit pucat dan segala kegilaan di fisiknya, menggenggam erat gelas plastiknya. Matanya nanar dan nyaris meledak. Halilintar hanya terlalu lambat dan Taufan berteriak putus asa.

Teriakannya menggema dalam malam sepi. Rumah kecil mereka berderit, suara telapak kaki mengguncang tanah mereka berpijak, goresan kuku pada tembok kayu rumah mereka memekakan telinga. Lengan-lengan berlendir dengan cepat menarik Gempa, membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukan dewi kematian. Tubuhnya dirobek, darahnya memancar memadamkan lilin-lilin. Halilintar hanya bisa terdiam. Dan Taufan, ia kehilangan suara dan sepertinya juga hidupnya. Ia terdiam menatap makhluk itu mencabiki Gempa. Mata merahnya melotot nayris keluar, tubuhnya gemetar, dan terdiam, terdiam untuk bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Dan Halilintar mulai gila. Taufan tak lagi bersuara, tak lagi menatapnya, tak lagi tersenyum menyebalkan seperti biasa, tak lagi hidup dengan sebenarnya. Taufan satu-satunya yang membuat Halilintar tetap mencintai keheningan. Ia satu-satunya hidup yang Halilintar punya, satu-satunya mentari dalam hidupnya.

Langit telah menjingga. Hutan di sekitar mereka yang setenang kematian perlahan memudar dengan suara gemericik air yang semakin keras tiap mereka melangkah. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Taufan yang menggenggam erat ujung jaketnya. Tangannya gemetar dan Halilintar tahu, ia harus menggenggam tangan itu agar adiknya tak berlari kembali dalam keheningan kematian.

Dalam genggamannya, tangan Taufan gemetar. Tapi demi Tuhan, Halilintar tetap menyeretnya. Gemericik air semakin keras, semakin banyak, semakin lantang. Dan ketika Halilintar merasakan percikan air di wajahnya, ia tahu, mereka telah tiba. Hanya perlu beberapa langkah dan mereka tiba.

Air terjun semegah gunung bergemiricik keras menyamarkan hening dalam hutan. Halilintar telah berbulan-bulan mencari tahu. Mengapa tak ada satupun makhluk itu dalam suara sekeras ini. Dan sialan memang, bahkan makhluk bajingan seperti merekapun kalah pada alam semesta. Suara gemericik air terjun menyamarkan suara mereka, membuat pendengaran-atau apapun yang makhluk itu gunakan untuk melihat- terganggu. Dan Halilintar menemukan dunia di mana ia akan waras kembali, di mana Taufan akan hidup kembali, di mana suaranya akan kembali.

Halilintar melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan menuntun kaki telanjangnya menapaki batu-batu besar berlumut, melewati arus, dan berdiri di tengah kucuran air terjun. Suara air ini memekakan telinga Halilintar, tapi sialan, dia suka suara ini. Halilintar menarik napasnya sepanjang mungkin, mengisi paru-paru semaksimal mungkin. Dan ia tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya. Ia berteriak, berteriak sangat keras. Lebih keras agar ia bisa menumpahkan segala beban di hatinya, pikirannya, dan hidupnya.

Taufan melotot, kepanikan merajai tubuhnya. Halilintar hanya tersenyum ketika Taufan berlari kearahnya dengan mata merah yang terlihat begitu ketakutan, khawatir. Tangan-tangan kurus Taufan mencoba membungkam mulut Halilintar. Sang kakak menolak, ia berteriak, ia ingin bersuara, ia ingin Taufan bersuara. Halilintar menepis tangan sang adik yang panik luar biasa, air matanya mengalir dan bercampur dalam air tejun yang menghujami mereka.

Halilintar meraih tangan adiknya yang kurus dan kecil. Ia menatap mata adiknya yang kini berwarna biru pucat tak lagi cerah. Ia merekahkan senyum semampunya. Dan berkata selantang mungkin.

"Berteriaklah, tidak apa-apa."

Taufan menggeleng dengan sangat ketakutan. Ia meronta dari genggaman Halilintar. Tubuhnya sudah berusaha melarikan diri. Namun Halilintar menahannya. Ia meraup tubuh Taufan dalam dekapannya, membuai punggung adiknya dengan sentuhan lembut. Ia berbisik pada telinga sang adik. "Mereka tak akan mendengar kita, tidak apa-apa, aku janji, tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa."

Taufan menyerah. Tubuhnya tak lagi meronta, ia terdiam dalam pelukan Halilintar. Dan Halilintar berpikir tak apa untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap mata Taufan yang cekung. Ia tautkan tangannya pada sela jemari Taufan yang kurus dan panjang dengan kuku-kukunya yang hitam dan panjang pula. Halilintar meremas tangan itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Berteriaklah Taufan, tidak apa-apa."

Sang adik berkedip. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Ia menelan ludahnya. Dan dengan mata nanarnya ia mengambil napas. Tangannya yang masih bergetar, Hali genggam penuh cinta. Ia membuka mulutnya, semakin lebar, lebar, dan... ia hanya diam.

Halilintar terpaku. Taufan berteriak, tapi ia tak bersuara. Air mata di mata birunya meleleh frustasi. Mulutnya terus terbuka, tapi ia kunjung bersuara. Dan Halilintar tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia menangis, menangis sangat keras, mengeluh pada takdir yang dipilihkan. Ia membawa tangan Taufan yang masih mencoba bersuara mendekat pada bibirnya. Ia kecup buku-buku jari yang memutih itu dengan bibirnya yang nyaris membiru. Ia kecup dengan sepenuh hatinya. Halilintar ingin Taufan tahu, segalanya tidak apa-apa.

Tapi tangan itu kunjung berhenti gemetar, mulut itu tak kunjung menutup, dan air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti. Namun Halilintar tak kunjung berhenti mengecupi buku jari sang adik, tak kunjung menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Ia kecewa dan Taufan terluka.

Bagaimana kehidupan mereka nanti, Halilintar tak tahu. Ia sudah tak waras, Taufan sudah tak bersuara, ia sudah tak berjiwa. Perlahan ia membawa Taufan yang masih mencoba berteriak. Halilintar menggandeng tangan Taufan, membawanya berlari ke dalam hutan yang gelap. Mereka semakin jauh, jauh dan tak lagi mendengar gemericik air. Hanya keheningan hutan, dan Taufan yang kunjung bersuara.

Halilintar menghentikan langkah mereka. Ia bertatap kembali dengan adiknya. Ia satukan dahi mereka. Taufan masih mencoba bersuara, tapi tak ada guna. Halilintar masih menangis tetapi tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Ia berbisik pelan sangat pelan.

"Cukup Taufan, cukup. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Taufan membelalak, kepanikan kembali merajainya. Ia mencoba melepas genggaman tangan Halilintar. Namun Halilintar dan tersenyum lalu menengadah menatap langit berbintang.

Dan suaran teriakannya menggema dalam malam.

* * *

Ini A Quiet Place AU nya TauHali, LOL. I can't move on with that movie anyway. I got some shit dream after watched it. And thats just stuck on my brain and I can't. I swear never ever again watch some stupid movies like that. Thats just became my nightmare over the night.

How's about the ending? You choose it, LOL I told you, I love hang ending


End file.
